


Knotty Fun

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Bard, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Top Bard, bottom thrand, crop, face fucking, jerking off, thrand is a cum slut, top thrand, total smut, vibrating wand toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are the ropes?”</p><p>“Fine, come and get me stud.” Bard said with a smirk upon his face as he watched Thranduil shiver slightly. It was a first time in a while since Bard was the submissive one in a scene. Being the CEO of a large multi-billion dollar bank corporation had its perks but also draw backs. Thranduil liked to give up the control he held outside of the bedroom to Bard in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SMUT OF BDSM ROPE BONDAGE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
> I picture bard like this : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/57/c3/63/57c3632c17e0a54385b07752b9907be2.jpg
> 
> I wrote this because I went to my first bdsm event and got to see live rope bondage and oh god it was beautiful.

The pressure of the ropes was just right. Bard was bound on his knees, arms together in front of him with many intricate rope knot work all over his body. A smirk was upon his face as he watched his blond lover walk around him on the blanket on the floor. Thranduil wore a tight pair of jeans that showed off a nicely sized bulge. His pale and hairless chest was bare of any shirt, and he was barefoot as he padded around the naked Welsh man. “What are our safe words?” Thranduil’s deep voice asked lightly as Bard cocked his head

“No, the traffic lights, and stars.” Bard drawled happily. 

“How are the ropes?”

“Fine, come and get me stud.” Bard said with a smirk upon his face as he watched Thranduil shiver slightly. It was a first time in a while since Bard was the submissive one in a scene. Being the CEO of a large multi-billion dollar bank corporation had its perks but also draw backs. Thranduil liked to give up the control he held outside of the bedroom to Bard in the bedroom. Though, both men were switches and it truly depended on their mood who was on top and bottom. Doing a scene was difficult with four children ranging from the young age of 10 to 17. Having them all in the house caused for more chaos than necessary. Thankfully, the two girls were at their grandmother’s, Bain and Legolas were at a friend’s house so that left the house open for play.

When Thranduil had asked to top that night, Bard was a bit interested. Especially at the idea of ropes being brought in. They were both fairly new at it but Thranduil was quite amazing already, and it had left Bard hard and wanting as his lover had stripped him of everything and then bound himself to his own body on the floor in the kneeling position he was currently in. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are bound?” Thranduil mused as he ran their leather crop across Bard’s back making the male shiver with want and anticipation. 

“Many times, but doesn’t mean I don’t mind hearing it.” Bard quipped back at his lover with a lazy smirk; his head lolling back slightly as Thranduil put more pressure at the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Good, you are so beautiful. Tall, dark and handsome. I can’t wait to mar your beautiful body up with my crop and whip tonight.” Thranduil breathed lightly as he pulled back the crop. Bard braced for impact and all too soon it came down upon his right butt cheek. He let out a bit of a yelp but then moaned loudly as he arched the best he could, having to lean on the palms of his hands for balance. A warm and soothing hand rubbed gently against the sore spot. “Too hard?” Thranduil questioned. Bard shook his head with a pant and small moan.

“No, just right. Next time warn me.” He teased as Thranduil hummed in agreement and stood up slowly.

“Right, been a while since I topped in a scene,” Thranduil said as he ran the crop over Bard’s other butt cheek. “Ready?” When Bard nodded the crop was drawn and lashed back against his left butt. Bard gave a happy cry as he shivered. That same warm hand rubbed the sore spot gently as Thranduil hummed in Bard’s ear quietly as he licked the shell before he pulled away.

More lashes were had upon the back of Bard’s bottom and even up his chest. Thranduil got into it and didn’t stop to rub and sooth his skin. Though, Bard was enjoying it as he cried out after every smack. His cock was standing tall, hard and leaking as Thranduil marred up his back with red welts. Some would fade but others would stay for a few days. The brunet didn’t mind either way. The sharp pains of the crop soon turned into dulling pain and it felt incredibly good against his skin.

When Thranduil tired of that, dropped the crop to the side as he kneeled behind his lover, arms wrapping around Bard’s back as he settled behind him. “How do you feel?” Thranduil cooed, his own bulge in his jeans pressing against Bard’s lower back.

“Good, better than good.” Bard panted softly as Thranduil chuckled.

“We are not done, yet…” He teased as he stood and moved to the night stand. Thranduil picked up the corded vibrating wand he had and happily plugged it in as he moved to Bard. When the male heard the buzzing his cock twitched knowingly at what was to come next. Thranduil slid to his knees next to his bound lover and happily placed the vibrating wand against the shaft of Bard’s cock.

Bard moaned loudly and tried to arch against the head of the massager as it was pull away. Bard whined loudly as Thranduil chuckled gently. “Now now…” He teased. “Who is the dom tonight?”

“Y-you…” Bard whined as Thranduil pressed the wand against the tip of his cock in reward. The brunet’s mouth was a gape as the pleasure coursed through his body. Bard knew the end would be quick and very satisfying. Though, Thranduil had other plans and switched the toy off. Bard whined as Thranduil clicked his tongue lightly.

“Now stop.” He said with a clip to his voice. “If you don’t I will have to punish you.” Bard chuckled at that.

“Ooh, punishment.” He teased Thranduil which caused the male to yank on his long, braided hair. That caused the brunet to whimper and moan as Thranduil bowed his back, stretching the limits of his flexibility and of the rope bonds. 

“You are making me mad.” Thranduil growled before he let go, a smirk on his face. Quickly, the blond haired man pushed against Bard’s upper back. At first, Bard resisted until he realized his lover was bending him over. Bard let the taller male bend him over, trusting Thranduil to not let him fall or shift in any uncomfortable ways. Once situated, butt in the air and leaning on his shoulders; Thranduil stood to undress. 

Bard had his head turned partially to the side as he watched Thranduil undo the tight jeans. He wore no underwear beneath them and Bard could see his hard shaft still buried within. It made him groan as his lover shimmied from the pants. Thranduil’s cock bounced slightly, nestled in between a small nest of blond and curly pubic hair. The sight made Bard lick his lips slightly and mouth water. Oh how much he wanted his lips around that beautiful cock, but not tonight. No, Thranduil was in the mood to take his ass and he was completely ready. 

Thranduil stroked his cock thoughtfully as he watched his lover, “not tonight.” He teased, “you can suck my cock all you like in the morning. I want your ass.” That made Bard groan as Thranduil disappeared to grab their lube and a condom. The blond slipped back down and drizzled the cool liquid down his lover’s cock causing Bard to hiss from the sensation. 

Long fingers slowly slipped in between his butt cheeks and one slipped easily inside. “Ooh, you are so willing.” He cooed against his lover’s rope clad back. Bard whined softly as he wiggled the best he could. Another drizzle of lube, then another finger was pressed deep. The two long fingers moved smoothly inside Bard, which caused him to groan and moan happily as he rocked against the fingers. Thranduil scissored his fingers to help open Bard up. Once Bard was ready, he pulled his fingers away and quickly opened the small foil packet and rolled the condom on with a happy sigh.

The blond slicked himself up and pumped his hard and aching need slightly before he shuffled behind Bard. “You ready?” He asked gently. “Ready to take my cock?”

“Yes!” Bard cried out happily as Thranduil smirked,

“Good, good I am ready for you as well.” Thranduil drawled gently as he gripped the base and slowly lined himself up. Slowly his cock was pressed into Bard; stretching his hole nicely around his cock. Bard forced himself to relax and moaned loudly from his spot.

His legs were numb from the position and his body quivered slightly as Thranduil bottomed out, resting deep within his lover’s body. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out and then pressed back in slowly to get his lover used to his cock in him again. Bard was too engrossed in pleasure to do anything more than moan out quietly.

Thranduil quickly sped up the pace as he thrusted into Bard’s tight hole. The loud squishing noises were filling their bedroom, mixing beautifully with Bard’s moans and whimpers as Bard could feel his orgasm building. Thranduil was close as well and he was holding back his own orgasm so he could get Bard off. Though, it was impossible for Thranduil to stroke his lover’s hidden cock beneath him. 

After a few rolls of his hips, Bard’s moans increased loudly as Thranduil nudged against his prostate. The thrusts hit almost every time against Bard’s prostate and his orgasm built. Thranduil could feel his blunt finger nails digging deep into Bard’s red hips as he thrust roughly. Bard couldn’t take it and soon felt his body tighten and the orgasm wash over him as he cried out loudly and came cross the ropes, his stomach, and the blanket he was upon.

When Bard came with a cry, Thranduil thrust a few times before he followed suit, cumming with a groan as he rocked through his and Bard’s mutual orgasms. Thranduil pulled out and quickly slipped the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the rubbish bin. Quickly, Thranduil started to undo the knots on his back and start unraveling the long meters of rope securing Bard to himself. Bard welcomed the blood rushing back to the parts of his body that was wrapped with the bondage.

Soon, Thranduil had him completely unwrapped and helped move him onto his back. The male clean Bard up quietly and even rubbed lotion into any ares that partially chaffed from the pulling. Bard smiled lazily as his lover cared so deeply for him.

Bard felt slightly like jelly as he slowly stood with Thranduil’s help as they moved to their king sized bed. Thranduil laid Bard down and quickly placed a blanket over his naked form. He forgot about the cum stained blanket and the cum stained ropes on the floor. They could be dealt with in the morning. Thranduil didn’t want Bard to experience any subdrops so, he crawled slowly into the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Bard who was already falling asleep. That was the perk of a scene, it was so easy to be completely relaxed and fall asleep so readily with one another. A smile graced Thranduil’s lips as he kissed Bard’s sleeping forehead drifting off into sleep with his lover.


	2. Spanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are new tags! This is all spanking and nothing more, seriously. Spanking and face fucking. I was going to do more rope play but I was having a very bad "I need to be spanked hard" time (still am damnit I need to be spanked!) and so that was where this came from. I had a few requests for sub thrandy well here ya go!

Bard knew the day had to have been for Thranduil if Thranduil had actually ordered the children out of the house. How he did that? Bard would never know. Legolas had taken the two youngest, and Sigrid had decided to ‘go play at a friend’s’ for the evening. Only Legolas seemed to know of their kink life style. Granted, it was by accident when the teen started to snoop in their bedroom and found some of their play gear. After that, Bard made sure to lock their closet with a dead bolt. 

Thranduil had begged and pleaded with Bard to bottom that night. It was something that was desperate and he just needed to feel it. To feel that space you go to in the midst of a scene. Bard was ever so ready to appease his partner and had unlocked their closet, pulling out the multiple items they could use for play. Everything from whips and floggers to rope, and bondage tape lay at their feet. Though, he was stopped by a strong hand.

 

“No, none of that.” Thranduil breathed, whiney and desperate. This made Bard turn curiously at his lover to elaborate. “I want...No I need to be spanked. Please, bend me over and spank me. Oh Bard, I need to feel you.” Thranduil groaned softly. Bard was too eager to please and moaned almost himself as he nodded, his cock giving an interested twitch.

“How?” His voice was hoarse with lust as Thranduil smiled.

“Sit, I want to lay over your lap completely naked, and I want to feel your hand smacking my ass. Warm me up, light playful spanks, but I want to feel it burn and hurt. Can you do that for me?” Bard nodded as he moved to sit on the bed. Truth be told, he wasn’t in his top head space just yet. It was making things a bit harder on them both. Thranduil could see this and gave a tiny whine of submission for his partner. 

“Strip.” Bard finally orders, and Thranduil gladly starts to strip down to nothing, but what god intended. It made Bard twitch more in his pants. Thranduil was yet to be hard, but his cock nestled in the sweet wisp of thick and dark blond curls, holding his stones and cock in their midst. Bard never liked when his lover shaved completely. It was always so interesting to see the blond as well. Sometimes he would even make the joke along the lines of the carpet matching the shades. Thranduil hated that joke.

Bard was jolted out of his musings when he felt the weight of Thranduil slowly bending over him, bracing his long legs on the floor and hands on Bard’s hip. He gave his hips a small wiggle and Bard groaned a bit. “I didn’t say you could move, boy.” Thranduil keened at being called ‘boy’ but didn’t move. Only he did give a small whimper.

“I am sorry Sir, I am just so excited for this. Please, don’t make me move,” Thranduil actually almost did sound a lot younger than he was. It did please Bard and slowly Bard ran his fingers through the thick tresses of blond.

“You are fine. Safe words?” He questioned.

“Stars and traffic lights. “ Thranduil said easily enough, “please, god’s please!” He cried as he ground down already half hard against Bard’s lap.

The hand in Thranduil’s hair tightened and he yanked back, lifting Thranduil off of his lap almost. This caused Thranduil to keen and whine helplessly.

“You are not the one to demand, now are you?” Bard hissed within his ear. Thranduil shook his head the best he could as he whined, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes.

“N-no Sir, I am so sorry Sir, you just make me feel so good!” Thranduil cried. At the apology, Bard slowly let Thranduil fall safely back to his lap. The blond did sag slightly and panted out as the tears fell and he whimpered pitifully.

Bard let his fingers run through his hair calmly, soothingly. “Are you alright?” Bard asked, he was slowly coming into his top space, but he wanted to make sure Thranduil was completely alright before they continued their place.

“G-green... I am good promise.” Thranduil was able to almost sob out as he relaxed. “please, just spank me?” He whimpered, “make me feel good?” Bard hummed as he dropped his hand from the blond’s hair and ran down his back. Thranduil seemed to vibrate with anticipation and excitement when he felt the hand run over his smooth bottom. He keened when the finger pressed between his cheeks and traced the outline of his furred entrance. His entrance pulsed wanting to feel itself be breached by it’s lover’s finger, but Bard pulled away.

Thranduil was about to beg again but then a hard pop resounded against his bottom. The pop had his head jerk up and he cried out quite loudly. It was a very good thing none of the kids were there. Who knew how they could explain why Ada was crying out in their room? Not a conversation either parent wanted to have with four kids.

The hand that had smacked Thranduil was now massaging and soothing the cheek. Though, before Thranduil could complain another smack on his other cheek resounded; just as hard. This time Thranduil just lifted his arse to meet the smack as he panted out through his mouth. Once again, the hand soothed him for a few seconds before returning. Each smack was the same harshness. It was hard, but not hard enough to hurt Thranduil at all. No, Bard was just warming his lover up.

“How do you feel, boy?” Bard asked as he rubbed up Thranduil’s back gently.

“Good, but you can go harder... Sir.” Thranduil murmured as he wiggled his bum. His cock was now fully hard and was pressing against the front of Bard’s pants as Bard smirked.

“Aye, of course I could, but the point of this is to pleasure and punish you. I am warming up your skin so as not to truly hurt you. We don’t want to hurt you now do we, baby?” Bard cooed as he traced a finger back between Thranduil’s cheeks to tease his hole as Thranduil whimpered.

“No not at all Sir, please Sir spank me more?” He asked as he arched up. Bard hummed once but complied. The smacks this time were even lighter and barely stang. It frustrated Thranduil almost to the point of tears. All he wanted was a good old fashioned beating, but Bard was being gentle. Thranduil almost wanted to do something that could cause his dark lover to turn on him and become that possessive power hungry man he knew he could be. Though, the flip side was if he did something too bad his lover may stop altogether and make him write lines. That was not a good punishment and so that stopped Thranduil from doing anything unnecessary for more harder spanks. In due time, Thranduil knew they could come.

Oh and come they did. It seemed as if an eternity happened before the first jolt hit him. The hard spank was so loud and hurt so good that he nearly screamed out as he rocked up and had to brace himself to not go flying off of his lover’s lap. Bard quickly went to work on massaging him,

“How are you?” Bard soothed as Thranduil keened and wiggled about,

“Green, again! Again!” He cried then tensed a bit. “I....I mean I am pleased, please Sir? Spank me more just like that? I am sorry for demanding please don’t stop! I will do anything!” The rushed apology has Bard chuckling and Bard smirked some.

“Of course not, I would never want to deny my baby boy,” He crooned as he lifted his hand up and came back down hard again, making Thranduil brace himself as he jolted forward. The steady pace was lovely and all of Thranduil’s senses were on fire. He could feel every bit of his being and it was so good. A moan escaped his lips as Bard massaged the reddened flesh this time.

Thranduil was slowly turning into a puddle in Bard’s lap. Though, he never stopped grinding his hard cock against Bard. It was also a pleasurable note to realize that Bard too was hard and getting off on spanking his blond lover. It was becoming too much. Thranduil could feel the coil of tension within his stomach. The aching pull he knew so well. Thranduil knew if he kept this up, he would be shooting his load over his lover’s pants. Though, that could be what Bard had intended.

“Sir!” He cried out as he arched up, “Yellow!” He rarely safe worded and the minute he used it, Bard stopped and flipped Thranduil up and into his lap as he started to kiss him tenderly.

“What is it? Was I too rough?” Bard huffed as Thranduil shook his head and smiled,

“You are bloody amazing. If you didn’t stop, I was going to spill all over your pants...” That made Bard chuckle as he grinned,

“Maybe that was what I wanted? To feel my baby boy spill upon his Sir’s lap?” Bard questioned. That had Thranduil whining and fidgeting as well as he smiled,

“If that is what my Sir wants, then I will gladly cum upon your lap.” He purred as Bard chuckled softly.

“Oh, it is.. Should we continue?” He asked as Thranduil nodded and relaxed again in the same position. The spanking continued. Bard smacking one ass cheek as he massaged it, and then another. This kept up again, growing steadily harder as Thranduil rocked and moaned in his lap as his eyes closed.

That coil of heat and tension within his stomach was pulling again. Thranduil did his best to relax and not hinder his orgasm as he ground against Bard deliberately and started to rock hard into his lap and then back up into the hand that smacked him.

Each spank had him closer and closer until it was too much. “S-sir, gonna...Gonna cum can I cum?” He asked, almost in a begging tone of voice. “P-please let me cum on your lap!” Bard chuckled,

“Do you think you deserve it?” He quipped as his hand massaged the reddened flesh. “Do you think you were good enough to cum for your Sir?” Thranduil whined softly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Daddy please!” He cried out. That made Bard balk. It was rare they used ‘daddy’ in bed. Daddy was always a tad weird considering they were both fathers, even if none of their children called them that. The fact that Thranduil had used the term in a plea, Bard knew how serious he needed the release.

“Alright, alright baby boy. Cum for daddy.” Bard soothed as he rubbed a bit harder on his lover’s arse. “Cum all over for daddy, you have been such a good boy.” Bard cooed as he went to smack again. These smacks were light so as not to hurt the already tender flesh.

The reassurance that everything was alright was all Thranduil needed. After Bard started to refer to himself as ‘dadd’, Thranduil let go and started to grind and dry hump against Bard until it was too much. “D-daddy I’m cumming!” The blond cried as he felt his whole body tense and then a loud sob fell from his lips as he spilled.

The orgasm was long and rather powerful, causing his whole body to shake. Bard held Thranduil through the shakes as he massaged his sore ass, feeling that wonderful warm feeling of his lover cumming into his lap. When Thranduil finished, he started to sob almost uncontrollably as Bard stroked his head and back. “Shh, shh you did so well for Daddy. You came so good.” He cooed as Thranduil nodded and wiped his tears with a small smile.

“C-can I help you?” He asked shyly as if they hadn’t just did something so very intimate. “I want to make daddy feel good too, just as daddy made his little boy feel good.” Bard chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“You always make me feel good, baby boy. I can have a wank if it was too much, please don’t worry about my pleasure. I was pleased just pleasing you.” Bard said softly as Thranduil shook his head. Thranduil had the sound mind to grab a pillow and place it on the floor, but once that was done he slipped to his bottom in front of Bard.

Bard instinctively opened his legs as Thranduil fumbled to get the fly and zip opened on his pants. “You really don’t have-” He was cut off with a firm look from his lover before he felt his hard prick being pulled into the cool air of the room. A hiss left his mouth as he relaxed some.

Though, relaxing was not on the list as Thranduil easily swallowed Bard to the hilt and groaned as he sucked quite hard and liberally. A hand fisted into the blond locks and Bard tried not to buck too much. It was hard considering Bard knew what Thranduil could do with such a wicked mouth.

Thranduil pulled back after a few sucks and licks and panted gently, “use my mouth... Fuck my mouth and get off, please?” He asked eyes going up. “Please, Sir?” Bard nodded and smiled,

“I will my love. Squeeze my side twice if its too much.” It was a precaution they hadn’t had to take since the very beginning months of them exploring this. Thranduil gave a last nod and quickly opened his mouth.

At that, Bard moved his hips up and slowly took his lover’s mouth. The thrusts were gentle and slow at first. This was to give Thranduil to relax his throat and get used to the feeling. When he felt the blond was ready, he grunted and pulled almost all the way out before he buried his cock to the hilt.

The pleasurable gagging sensation he got as Thranduil tried to find purchase was amazing to Bard. He quickly pulled back and did it again, and again. Each time, Thranduil would gag lightly but he never once squeezed on Bard’s side for him to stop. 

Though, Thranduil got used to the thrusts so deep and had stopped gagging by the fourth time. This left Bard with plenty of time to thrust in and out of his lover’s mouth as he gripped his hair roughly to hold him in place. A loud groan escaped his lips as Bard looked down at Thranduil.

The blond was completely debauched. His lips red and swollen as they glistened with saliva that escaped his mouth as Bard fucked him. Bard’s cock was flush and hard as it disappeared gracefully between the swollen lips. Thranduil had his blue eyes closed in concentration but tears stained his face from the spanking and now from being gagged. Oh it was such a beautiful sight seeing his lover so out of control.

That was what got them off the most. The power play in which the man who owned some of the biggest companies was able to completely let go for his lover. All this combined with feeling his lover cum on his lap had Bard achingly ready to burst.

Another few erratic thrusts and he gave a loud grunt in warning. “Baby.” He moaned as he started to cum. Thranduil was an eager little cum slut as he started to suck even harder right as Bard burst. The first few waves went down Thranduil’s throat but Bard just wasn’t satisfied with that.

Quickly, he pulled away and started to wank himself roughly until he groaned and shot more out right upon his lover’s face. Thranduil moaned loudly as he opened his mouth and tongue, urging some to splatter upon his lips and tongue to clean up.

Bard jerked himself through the intense orgasm and once his orgasm had died to a few small squirts of cum, Thranduil was cleaning his cock up with nothing but lips and tongue as he moaned.  
Bard sighed happily as he let go of his lover’s head, completely relaxed now. When Thranduil was done, Thranduil grabbed their moist towelletes to clean himself and Bard up all the way before tossing them in the rubbish bin and pulling Bard up onto the bed completely as he curled his way around Bard.

“That was good.” Thranduil mumbled, though sleepy and hazy as he was still in sub space. Bard was coming down from top space but still rather dizzy. They would need a quick nap before the kids got home.

“Very, I haven’t spanked you like that in a long time... God you cumming on my lap? The best...” Bard murmured with a chuckle, “I was surprised you called me daddy. Must have been a horrible day at work for that.” Thranduil tensed and then shrugged,

“Just men trying to merge and take over my companies, nothing too bad...” He said as if it wasn’t bothering him but he smiled. “I am glad you enjoyed it... I love you.” Thranduil murmured as Bard turned and easily wrapped Thranduil up in the throw on their bed just for post coital punishment such as this.

“I love you as well.” Bard cooed as he stroked and nuzzled against Thranduil to make sure he truly was feeling alright. Sub drops was something he tried to keep to a minimal because when Thranduil dropped, he dropped hard.

**Author's Note:**

> like it? hate it? REVIEW! I may make a sequel with thrand as bottom muahahaha


End file.
